


凌晨一点四十五 1

by Sen518



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sen518/pseuds/Sen518
Summary: 在酒吧里；大量对话描写；标题即时间。





	凌晨一点四十五 1

第二次见面依然是凌晨，利威尔不会爽约。

艾伦正整理酒柜，抬起头看见利威尔推门进来，整个人愣住，张口叫了一声“Levi”。

于是利威尔微笑着走到吧台前站定，说，“原来你知道我——还是伏特加，加冰。 ”

艾伦不知道该怎么回答。 要说“我是你的死忠粉”吗？ 未免显得太幼稚了。 但他的确想表达自己强烈的崇拜。

“我喜欢您设计的珠宝很多年了...... 是真的很喜欢，每一款我都有收藏。 ”所以他这样说。

是吗？ 男人看着艾伦在灯光下有些闪光的眼睛，仍然笑着接过艾伦递来的杯子，似乎不怎么意外，“那最新发售的红莲之弓也有买到吗？ ”

——红莲之弓是上周才发售的颈链，样式正如其名。 黑色真皮项圈，银质搭扣，正中央的挂饰是一把纯银的十字弓。 搭在弓上的箭被做成一朵长柄莲花，花柄同样是纯银，而花瓣是渐变色的血红玛瑙。

“——当然！ ”艾伦声音稍微大了些，他悄悄瞄一眼远处的几桌客人，又放低了声音，“发售当天我可是掐着零点才抢到的......。 您真的太厉害了，没有人能设计出那样好看的颈链......”

“——那你介意明天戴上它让我看看吗？ ”利威尔晃着水晶杯子，“我觉得你戴上会比那些模特戴起来好看得多。 ”

艾伦当然不介意。 他朝利威尔笑了一下，“好啊。 ”他想他最喜欢的这位珠宝设计师还真是个性分明，他看上去不是很满意在发售日之前的那场预热大秀。 可是艾伦却觉得那些模特的脖颈很美...... 就像天鹅。 他从没自己看过自己的脖颈是什么样子。

谢谢。 男人低头喝了一口酒，“你常常这样和客人聊天吗？ ”

艾伦无事可做，干脆靠在吧台认认真真地开始聊天。 “是啊。 我在这家酒吧做调酒师将近一年了，有很多老客人会经常过来。 有的时候我也念书给他们听。 ”

男人似乎来了兴趣，放了杯子看着艾伦的眼睛，“是吗？ 念些什么？ 

 

「——它就像是波斯国王以朱砂染就、又缀以珊瑚的弓弩。 这世上没有一样东西能像你的嘴唇那样鲜红......

「请允许我亲吻你的嘴唇吧。 」

 

在他不太喜欢的蓝调里他朗诵。 艾伦闭着眼睛，看见约翰的嘴唇近在咫尺。 他仰起头，像在索要一个吻。 那一刻利威尔几乎以为他就是莎乐美，那个有苍白面孔的公主。

“独幕悲剧《莎乐美》，王尔德。 ”他从戏剧中出来，又成了中城酒吧的调酒师艾伦。 “这是我最喜欢念的。 我很喜欢王尔德。 ”

“我毕业之后会做话剧演员。 ”他继续说，“不过毕业之前我会一直在这里调酒。 我也喜欢做这个，因为我也喜欢酒液碰杯壁的声音。 ”

利威尔似乎有些惊讶。 “所以你还是个学生。 ”他说，“但我觉得你会很适合演话剧。 那些美而罪孽深重的角色。 ”

艾伦哈哈大笑起来。 “您和所有人想的都一样！ 包括我自己。 怎么会这样呢？ ”

“或许是直觉...... 你是个会让人用‘美’来形容的人。 这其实无关性别，而是灵魂。 ”利威尔说。 他的酒喝完了，艾伦给他再倒一杯。 “你是第一个和我谈论这些的客人，利威尔先生。 ”

“ ‘美同智慧一样，都喜欢孤寂的崇拜者。 ’ ”利威尔望着那双冬季深湖一样的眼睛，“《少年国王》，王尔德。 用来形容你或者我，都一样合适。 我有很多设计灵感都来源于戏剧。 不是每个人都能懂。”他说完慢慢喝酒。

服务生递来新下的单子，艾伦接过后看了一眼，不知道是哪桌点了Tequila sunrise。 他回身去找橙汁和石榴糖浆，听见利威尔在身后说，“你每天都待到打烊吗？ ”

艾伦站起来转回去，边把冰块扔进杯里边答，“是呀。 老板总是不在。 而且我的课都在下午，下午是另一个调酒师当班。 我喜欢熬夜。 ”

然后他们都不再说话。  
他就这样低着头安静地调酒。 利威尔坐在他面前也安静地喝酒。 他们似乎共处于一个奇特的异空间里，无人打扰，各自听着夏季凌晨的声音。 天似乎总是黑得不彻底，深蓝中总有一丝白，像黎明随时都会来一样。

“记得明天戴那条颈链，我明天这个时间还会来。 ”利威尔站起身，“ ‘莎乐美，为我跳支舞吧。 ’ ”他朝艾伦笑着，“为我跳支舞，明天，戴着那条颈链。 ”

说完他推门出去了，还是同样的背影，艾伦和第一回一样地愣住。  
利威尔每天与他做一个约定，于是故事就能继续下去，在每个凌晨。 让艾伦脸红心跳的凌晨。

 

TBC


End file.
